


Here comes the sun.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mavin start a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here comes the sun, doo da doo doo.

It had taken a while, Gavin had known what he’d wanted from the start. He’d grown up around young children and he’d practically helped to raise Millie. Gavin wanted children, it was simply a fact. Michael was less inclined towards the idea, while he didn’t mind them Michael wasn’t sure he wanted some of his own. He was adamant he’d wanted to spend his life as a bachelor, Gavin alone had been a surprise. Then Gavin’s thoughts began to infiltrate with his own and before long they’d found a surrogate mother (Lindsay, of course) and it was happening. They didn’t want to know who the real father was, told the doctor to surprise them. They’d know soon enough. Michael’s convinced that if it’s born with a huge nose they’re taking it back, but Gavin knows he’s only joking. Or so he hopes.

  
It’s as though Michael was bit by the bug, he’d practically designed and set up the nursery himself. Gavin had let him do it, occasionally offering a nod when Michael asked for his approval. Gavin had lost track of the days Griffon had spent in that room with Michael, unnerving Gavin as he heard various power tools and the occassional curse from his lover’s mouth. He and Geoff would roll their eyes, while Lindsay would sit and eat them out of house and home.  
"It’s for the baby." She’d say through a mouthful of cheetos, while Gavin raised an eyebrow and shook his head at her. But he loved her, honestly, and he thanked her everyday for what she was doing for them. But something wasn’t right and as the due date drew closer, a small knot began to form in Gavin’s stomach.

  
"It’s only a month, Gavin." Michael cried one morning, dimple showing as he practically jumped from the bed. "Lindsay’ll be here soon, says she needs a massage and that the baby is hurting her back." He hummed, leaving Gavin to mope in the bed.  
"Michael, my little Michael. Come back to bed with me." Gavin patted pathetically at the empty space beside him, pouting at his boy. Michael looked at him sternly but felt his resolve crumble when Gavin held his pout. The red head dropped to the bed beside his lover, leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead before standing up again.  
"I’d love to Gavvers, but Linds will be here soon." Michael said. He ruffled Gavin’s hair, smiling. "So will our baby girl." He said happily. Gavin grinned back, but that small knot inside his stomach tightened.

  
"Three weeks, Gavin!" Michael yelled, awake far too early. Gavin groaned in response. He heard Lindsay before he saw her, standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Her belly was huge and Gavin bit back a laugh as he wondered how she could even fit inside of the door.  
"Leave him be, Michael. He won’t be able to sleep when the baby is here." Lindsay said, amused. Gavin sucked in a breath, the knot inside his stomach now so unbearably tight.  
"Yeah, right. You say that as though Gavin will get up to feed her." Michael laughed and Gavin sat up in bed at the accusation.  
"Hey! I’ll look after baby Zelda all the time." Gavin countered, bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pout. Michael laughed as he reached out to pinch it, shaking his head as his hand was pushed away.  
"That’s what you’ve called her? Honestly guys, I’d at least thought my name took priority!" Lindsay pretended to be insulted, but she laughed anyway. "I like it though."

  
"Two weeks, Grabbin." Michael sang one night before they went to bed and for once Gavin couldn’t force a smile. His lips were stretched in a thin, tight line and Michael couldn’t help but notice. "Gav, is everything alright?" Michael asked as he immediatly moved to comfort his boy. Strong arms encased Gavin’s slender ones, warm chin resting on his shoulder as Michael simply held him close.  
"It’s going to be okay, Gavin. We can do it. We’re going to be fine. She’ll be amazing and so will we." Michael whispered into his ear, nuzzling his nose into the sensitive part of Gavin’s neck. Gavin bit his lip, attempting to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. But it didn’t work, it never could. Not when Michael was so close, making him feel so safe and comforted. He let himself cry. Gavin let himself believe Michael’s words.  
"I’m scared Michael."  
"Don’t be."

  
"Gavin, Gavin get up or god help me!" Michael screamed, one hand desperately holding a phone to his ear nd the other gripping onto the blanket that encased Gavin in warmth.  
"What Michael? What bloody time is it?" Gavin groaned, attempting to turn and then rolling his eyes at the time. "It’s three am, go to bed." Gavin grumbled.  
"Gavin, you lazy fuck, Lindsay’s on the phone. The damn baby is coming!" Michael screamed and it was as though someone flicked on a switch. Gavin shot up, wide eyed as he and Michael shared a knowing look.  
"Really?" He whispered, heart rate speeding up as he thought about the prospect of their baby girl being with them soon.  
"No, shithead, it’s all a joke and Lindsay’s faking the damn screams on the other end of the phone!" Even in such dire times, Michael found a way to be a sarcastic man.  
"I am not screaming!" Lindsay insisted through the phone, followed by the very thing she swore she wasn’t doing.

  
Michael held one of her hands while Gavin held the other, they coaxed her on and kissed her forehead and whispered loving things as she grunted and groaned.  
"You fuckers! Why did I agree to do this for you? You better buy my a butt load of chocolate for this." Lindsay said between heavy breathing. Gavin nodded enthusiastically, gagging as the doctor’s called out that the head was emerging.  
"Would anybody like to cut the cord?" A kind nurse asked, just as Gavin fell to the floor in a fit of coughs.  
"Er, I’ll do it." Michael offered, almost laughing as Lindsay directed her angry abuse at Gavin for being a pansy.  
"If I can push the damn thing out, you can cut a measly cord you piece of shit." She screamed as Michael’s shaky hands cut their baby girl free from her. They offered the child to Lindsay and she happily took her, stating that "I pushed her out, that equals one three cuddle." As she held the baby close, Gavin caught Michael’s gaze as his lover whispered,  
"Today, Gavin."


	2. And I say, it's all right.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda's a little older now.

Zelda weighed 7 pounds when she was born. They'd loved her immediately, from the first pitiful whimper to the sleepless nights and even now as she toddled around their home. It wasn't hard to guess who she took after, her skin was simply not pale enough to be Michael's. As for the nose, which unfortunately for Zelda, it was a little bigger than average. It took Gavin almost a week to stop shooting Michael odd glances and hiding away with her, he honestly was convinced Michael might throw her out because of her nose. Gavin finally relented after staying up every night with her, scared that she wouldn't be there in the morning, only to realize how much hard work that really was. The late night feeds mostly went to Michael then, but he didn't mind.

  
Michael was far too amazed that she was really theirs. That the small, babbling bundle in his arms was his daughter and they'd actually started a family. He was the perfect daddy, constantly fussing and always ensuring that she was okay. If Gavin had let him, Michael would have never put Zelda down. He smiled at their daughter as she walked past him, catching her as she fell and shaking his head because of course she'd have Gavin's poor balance.  
"She's growing up too fast, huh?" Lindsay said as she bit into an apple. It had been almost a year and a half and despite no longer eating for two, Lindsay still visited to eat all of their food.  
"Way too fast." Michael agreed, keeping an eye on Zelda as she curiously played with the blocks.  
"Soon she'll have a boyfriend, she'll be wearing make up..." Lindsay said, almost choking on her apple at the glare she recieved for her efforts.  
"No. No boyfriends. No make up. Never." Michael said gruffly.

  
Gavin chose that moment to wander in, cursing loudly as he stubbed his toe on the couch. He did it without fail, always blaming Michael and insisting that he moved it slightly each time. Unknowingly to him, Michael actually did move it slightly. He'd never admit to it, but seeing Gavin stumble and curse the inanimate object always brought a smile to his face. Gavin grinned at his daughter before taking in the scene before him. He pinched Michael's cheeks, pulling them slightly before swooping in to kiss his scowl away.  
"What's with the ugly face, Michael? What did Lindsay do?" Gavin asked, spinning on his heel to face Lindsay now. She was the perfect picture of innocence, wide eyes and hands raised in surrender.  
"Nothing, Gavin. I simply mentioned that Zee was growing up too fast and that soon she'll have a boyfriend." Lindsay said sweetly, batting her eyelashes at Gavin. Gavin rolled his eyes at the nickname, they'd never been able to stop Lindsay from calling their precious daughter that.  
"Aw, Michael. It's okay - Mogar'll stop any boys from hurting our princess." Gavin cooed.

  
Michael rolled his eyes, though he relaxed a little now.  
"Besides, my little Michael, we've got forever until then." Gavin said with a nod, wandering over to where Zelda was sitting. He scooped her into his arms, lifting her shirt with his nose and blowing raspberries on her exposed belly. Michael chuckled when she screeched, uselessly kicking her legs and giggling all the while. He laughed even harder when Gavin pulled away, disgust evidence on his features. He turned towards Michael, holding Zelda away from himself and offering her to his boyfriend.  
"Michael, she needs to be changed." Gavin stated, as though he hadn't already made it obvious.  
"Then go change her, stupid." Michael replied, dropping onto the couch and making it clear he wasn't going to help.  
"But Michael!" Gavin cried out in distress. He was never good with dirty diapers, he often gagged at the sight.

  
Lindsay stormed over to Gavin, lifting Zelda from him and cradling her close to her chest.  
"God sake, kids - the both of you. Zee, your dads are useless. Don't worry though, Aunt Linds is amazing." Lindsay said as she headed off towards the nursery, leaving Gavin and Michael alone. Michael wrapped his arm around Gavin's shoulders as the Brit fell beside him, sighing with exhaustion.  
"It's not easy looking after a toddler, is it Michael?" Gavin asked, propping his head up on Michael's chest to look at him. Michael shrugged, laughing at Gavin's thoughtful expression.  
"Yeah, but it's nothing Team Nice Dynamite can't handle." Michael said fondly and Gavin squealed at the familiar name. Gavin held up his hand and they did their handshake, complete with sound effects. Lindsay came in just as their hands 'exploded' and she simply shook her head at the pair. Michael sat up when he noticed she was without baby, eyes scanning the room for Zelda.  
"Don't panic, she fell asleep. I put her in her crib - she's fine." Lindsay soothed and Michael relaxed again. Lindsay laughed and fell into the armchair nearby, knowing that Mogar will always be there to protect his princess.


	3. Sun, sun, sun, here it comes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants another child.

Two years later, when Zelda was three, Michael brought up the idea of another child.  
"Gavin... how would you feel about Zelda having a little brother or sister?" He asked as coyly as he could one night, Gavin trapped against him as they lay together in bed. The other was almost asleep but the question caught him off guard and he was wide awake within a minute.  
"Why are you so keen for another one? Zelda's perfect." Gavin said smugly, so proud of their little girl. He was still basking in the triumphant glow that was Zelda finally getting potty trained. Michael smiled, it was true after all.  
"I know it's just... I want another," Michael said. He waited a moment before mumbling under his breath, "Also it's kind of obvious Zelda is yours and I kind of maybe wondered if I could be the father." Gavin had to wait a moment to process the information because it was going so fast. He looked curiously at Michael after he understood though, before smiling and sitting up to kiss Michael's lips.  
"Y'know I'd do anything for you Michael and I bet Zelda would love a little brother or sister. It's Lindsay you'll have to convince."

 

"Another? You want me to pop out another?" Lindsay cried, a little too loudly for Michael's liking. They were sitting in a crowded coffee shop and Gavin gripped onto Michael's hand at Lindsay's unexpected outburst. They had known it wasn't set in stone she'd say yes, but they were unprepared for her reaction. For a while, their table was deathly silent. But when Michael opened his mouth to stumble over an apology, to brush away his ridiculous idea and bury it for good, Lindsay stopped him. "I'll do it." She said as she grinned, soaking up the pure joy and relief in her friend's eyes. It did not last long, however.  
"You fuck, I thought you were honestly going to say no. Fucking bitch." Michael cursed at her, but Lindsay knew he was honestly grateful.  
"Now now Michael, you're a father now. No naughty words." Lindsay said, waggling her finger in the air.  
"Fuck it, Zee's not here right now. Besides, she's probably hearing much worse at Geoff's." Michael said, internally cringing at himself for the use of that stupid nickname. Gavin shook his head, smiling knowingly because it was probably true. 

 

Gavin sat Zelda on his lap the next day, while Lindsay and Michael were out setting up apointments with doctors and ensuring that they had it all ready. Lindsay had been suprised at Michael's sudden need to prepare it immediatly, but Michael assured her he'd been preparing himself for months now. He knew what he wanted, Gavin wanted it too. There was only one person left to tell.  
"Now, Zelda. Do you know where Daddy and Lindsay have gone?" Gavin asked, bouncing Zelda on his knee as she ignored him in favour of the TV. She simply shrugged, far too involved in Spongebob to care. Gavin turned it off. She whinged, attempting to battle Gavin for the remote. "This is serious talk, Zee."  
"Ok Papa." The toddler responded, face suddenly soft and interested. Gavin nodded, smiling down at her before thinking about how to begin.  
"Well... Daddy and Lindsay have gone to make a baby."

 

If Gavin weren't so nervous he'd have laughed at the look Zelda shot back at him. She raised her eyebrow, almost in disbelief. It took her a moment to realize Gavin wasn't joking. Zelda held her palms out, shaking her head to try and shake the thought away. When it didn't work, she looked at Gavin incrediously.  
"A baby?" She asked, sounded almost offended. Gavin held back a chuckle, chewing his lip and nodding instead. "Like a little brother or sister?" Zelda asked again.  
"Yep, your very own." Gavin said, smiling. He felt Zelda was warming up to the idea. He was wrong.  
"Like Zoe's brother?" Zelda asked, referring from her friend at the park. Gavin nodded. "He cries all the time. I don't want that." Zelda pouted, folding her arms. Gavin sighed.  
"Zee, work with me here. I'm sure they won't be that bad. You'll be a big sister, Daddy and I need you to help out." Gavin pleaded, bouncing the toddler on his knee. Zelda sighed dramatically, looking away from Gavin for a moment.  
"Fine. But I'm not cleaning no poo poo!" She warned, sending Gavin into a fit of giggles.

 

A few months later, it had been confirmed. Lindsay was pregnant, Zelda had decided having a younger sibling wouldn't be so bad at all and Michael was happy. So was Gavin, he didn't realized how much he'd missed Michael when he was preparing for a baby. He was always happy, humming to himself and daring to sing when he thought Gavin wasn't near. Lindsay spent the nights at their home, kicking up her feet and cradling Zelda as she talked about how much more responsible she'd have to be. As her stomach grew, so did the anticipation.  
"Do you want to be surprised this time?" Lindsay asked one morning, disgusting Gavin as she stuffed a piece of bread smothered in cheese and Nutella. Lindsay couldn't explain why it tasted good, it just did.  
"Do we?" Michael asked, cocking his head at Gavin.  
"Yeah, the name I've chosen is unisex." Gavin said with a nod. Michael raised an eyebrow.

 

"Oh, you've already named our baby, huh?" Michael asked. Gavin shrugged, looking a little guilty.  
"Well since you named Zee... I thought it was my turn." Gavin said hopefully. Michael shook his head.  
"We agreed on Zelda. If you didn't like it you should have said." Michael said stubbornly.  
"Still think she should have been called Lindsay." Lindsay whispered, watching the pety bickering go down.  
"I love her name Michael! You know that, its just I love the name I've chosen too." Gavin said, pouting a little. Michael couldn't resist the pout and Gavin knew it. He threw his hands into the air, accepting his fate.  
"All right, fine. What are we naming our baby, Gavin?" Michael asked.  
"Taylor." Gavin grinned.

 

"No." Michael instantly snapped back.  
"Please Michael!" Gavin cried, running towards his partner and tugging on one of his arms. Michael turned away.  
"There is no way in hell, Gavin." Michael stated.  
"But it'll be like the song and it'd be cool, c'mon Michael!" Gavin whinged. Zelda ran into the kitchen to see what the fuss was all about, noticing Gavin clinging to her Daddy and knowing immediately what it meant.  
"Yeah, c'mon Daddy!" Everyone looked down at her, quirking their brows. "What are we asking for?" Zelda questioned innocently, earning a chuckle from Lindsay's lips.  
"The baby's name." Gavin and Michael said in unision, glaring at each other. Zelda's features lit up.

 

"I want to call her Belle." Zelda said with a nod, smiling up at her parents.  
"We don't know if its a girl yet, honey." Gavin said softly, ruffling his daughter's hair as she pouted.  
"I don't want a little brother." She protested and Lindsay laughed, scooping her up and holding her on her hip.  
"You can't pick and choose, honey. If its a boy then you're stuck with him, I'm afraid." She said nicely. Zelda scowled, looking down at Lindsay's protruding baby bump and pointing angrily at it.  
"Oi you, you better not have a pee pee or I'm chopping it off!" Zelda threatened and Gavin and Michael shared a look.  
"That's not very nice, Zee." Michael said calmly.  
"I mean it." Zelda insisted. Her temper was much like Michael's and Gavin started to doubt that she wouldn't.

 

The due date started to get scarily closer and eventually Michael relented. Gavin could be very convincing when he wanted to be. That and he'd enlisted the help of their daughter, which hadn't been very fun for Michael at all.  
"I still can't believe you used her." Michael said bitterly one night, sulking as Gavin cuddled closer to him.  
"I didn't use her. I employed her. I paid her in chocolate." Gavin said with a nod, breathing on Michael's neck. Michael turned to face Gavin, staring at him in disbelief.  
"You were the one who gave her all that chocolate?" He asked, glaring at Gavin in the dark. Gavin shrugged, kissing Michael's cheek now that it was easier to reach. Michael groaned, turning away and pushing back into Gavin to get warmer.  
"She blamed it on Lindsay." Michael mumbled. Gavin chuckled, tickling Michael and blowing his curls around.

 

Lindsay was mad. She was stretched across their couch, staring grumpily down at her protruding stomach and sighing every few minutes.  
"You, you little fucker, were supposed to come out a week ago." She cursed at her own stomach. Michael stroked her head sympathetically, squeezing Lindsay's hand with his free one. Gavin giggled.  
"I guess he's late to his own birthday party." He snickered, hiding behind his hand as Lindsay glared at him. Michael rolled his eyes.  
"That was lame, Gav." He said. Zelda, who had been ignoring everyone because the TV was much more important, snorted.  
"Yeah, Papa is always lame." She said, pouting when Gavin scolded her. Michael shook his head at Gavin, noticing the small smile on Lindsay's lips.  
"At least it got Lindsay to laugh." He shrugged and Gavin glared at him.

 

The next day Lindsay was induced. Zelda was dropped off at Geoff's house, assured that she would be able to see the baby once it was born. Gavin stood beside Lindsay once again. This time Michael had asked for a bucket, telling the nurse that it was vital if they wanted their floors clean. Gavin had been insulted but now he was thankful. As the nurses told Lindsay to push, she held tightly onto both Michael's and Gavin's hands.  
"Come on you little turd, I want my figure back!" She yelled as the nurses announced that she was crowning. Michael sighed, ignoring her in favor of immersing himself in the moment.  
"Here comes Taylor Jones!" Gavin cried happily and both Lindsay and Michael glared at him.  
"Shut the fuck up, Gavin." Lindsay screamed, groaning as the doctors told her to push. Gavin kept his lunch, at the very least. This time when the nurse asked if he wanted the cord, Gavin agreed. He had to have Michael help him, mostly because he could barely stand to look.

 

Taylor, their beautiful bouncing boy, was a little larger than Zelda, weighing 8 pounds and complete with a full head of hair.  
"He looks weird." Lindsay remarked as he was cleaned off.  
"You'd look weird if you'd been pushed out of a vagina too." Michael defended.   
"Michael, that's gross." Gavin replied, grimacing. Michael shrugged.  
"Well, idiots. I know its a little late but are you sure you're prepared for baby number two?" Lindsay asks, cradling Taylor close before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Gavin nods while Michael laughs.  
"Now that's gross." He says as Lindsay hands Taylor to him, smiling down at his precious bundle as Gavin moved to come behind him.  
"Hey Taylor." Gavin murmurs softly as the baby fidgets in Michael's arms.

 

Geoff, Griffon, Millie and Zelda arrive a few hours later. Zelda's mostly happy to see her daddies more than anything. She's confused when they tell her to leave Lindsay alone, staring at her aunt while she sleeps.  
"Why? Its the afternoon. Nap time is over." Zelda pouts, wanting to climb on Lindsay's bed and play with her.  
"She's just had your brother, honey." Griffon explains as he's handed to her. She sits on one of the two chairs in the room, cradling him close and rocking him gently. Finally, Zelda sees him and she toddles closer.  
"A boy? Didn't I tell you no pee pee?" Zelda grumbles as she stands near Griffon and Michael laughs when Gavin clutches his hand.  
"I guess he didn't listen, Zee." Michael says, amused. Zelda sighs, shaking her head at the baby.  
"What am I going to do with you?" She says, hands on her hips. Its the perfect beginning to a beautiful sibling relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> tinypeckers.tumblr.com


End file.
